The present invention relates to a data processor for chromatography such as a gas or liquid chromatograph and, more particularly, to a data processor for chromatography, which can detect the shoulder peak of a chromatogram without fail.
The data processor for chromatography of the prior art has generally adopted the method of detecting a gradient of a peak in terms of the changing rate of a graph per unit time as the method of judging the starting point and ending point of the peak to judge the shape of the peak. One example of this prior art is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 53-40508. However, the peak judging method disclosed has failed to separate two peaks from a composite peak, in which the two peaks are so superposed that they cannot be sufficiently separated. This is because the judgement of the rise of the peak is conducted by detecting the gradient so that errors are caused in the judgement depending upon the noise level of the signals. It is difficult to separate and judge a front shoulder peak (as indicated at point a in FIG. 5(A)) and a rear shoulder peak (as indicated at point b in FIG. 5(B)), for example.